Third Time's the Charm
by Miiinne
Summary: Continuação de This Charming Man -Tradução. SasuSaku. Talvez ele não seja romântico, talvez ela possa viver com isso. Você sabe o que eles dizem, depois de tudo...


**Disclaimer: Naruto é do Kishimoto-senpai e Third Time's the Charm é da Annie Sparklecakes. Enfim, nada disso me pertence. ;D**

**-**

**Third time's the Charm**

_(A terceira vez é a que vale)_

_**By Annie Sparklecakes.**_

_Tradução por__ Miiinne._

**-**

"Hey, testuda."

Sakura olhou ameaçadoramente para sua melhor amiga. "Você pode parar? Minha testa quase nem é grande!" Queixou-se.

"Claro, se 'nem é grande' quer dizer, na linguagem Sakura, 'incrivelmente gigante'", Ino piscou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Anormal." Ela consultou o relógio. "Onde estão Hinata e Tenten?"

"Aqui!" Tenten gritou, caindo na cadeira. Hinata sentou-se delicadamente ao lado dela e deu um sorriso tímido para Ino e Sakura.

As quatro garotas tinham combinado de se encontrar no pequeno café ao ar livre. Elas tinham feito isso tantas vezes no passado, que era impossível _não_ serem próximas. Eram tão ocupadas que não tinham muito tempo para gastar juntas, mas ainda assim, reservavam um dia no mês, para se encontrar em um almoço, ou qualquer outra coisa em que pudessem terem um momento juntas.

"'Ta atrasada," disse Sakura

"Nah, vocês que chegaram cedo," Tenten replicou.

"Bem, mas agora estamos todas aqui." Hinata disse, sempre a pacificadora.

"Certo," Ino inclinou-se. "então, alguma novidade?"

Tenten abriu um largo sorriso. "Ah, nada de mais," disse balançando a mão esquerda _casualmente_.

Sakura ofegou. "Ah. Meu. Deus."

Hinata sorriu. "Parabéns."

"Droga, Tenten! Você está roubando os meus holofotes!" Ino grunhiu, levantando a mão.

"Você também?" Sakura arfou olhando para o brilhante diamante no dedo de Ino, "Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Neji e Shikamaru realmente _pediram_?" Exclamou.

"Sim, e foi _tãooo_ romântico," Ino sorriu afetadamente.

"Foi? O que ele fez?" Tenten perguntou.

A loira suspirou sonhadoramente. "Bem..."

**-**

_Ino lançou um olhar cortante para Shikamaru._

"_Você está planejando ir pra casa ainda hoje?"_

_Estava ficando tarde, e o namorado preguiçoso dela ainda não havia levantado da grama onde ele permaneceu deitado pela maior parte do dia._

_Shikamaru grunhiu em resposta, chamando Ino para juntar-se a ele. Ela concordou, aconchegando-se a ele e tomando suas mãos juntas._

_Alguns minutos passaram, e Ino debruçou-se em Shikamaru, olhando-o. Ele abriu seus olhos e pareceu distraído._

"_Algo errado?"_

"_Nada," murmurou instantaneamente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_Alguns minutos depois ele tornou a falar. "Mulheres são tão problemáticas."_

"_Oh, me perdoe por me preocupar.", lhe deu tapa._

"_Não é disso," disse cansadamente. Ela se sentou e cruzou os branco frente ao peito. "Ino."_

_Ela lhe virou as costas bufando._

_Shikamaru correu as mãos pelo cabelo, resmungando maldições. "Você é muito temperamental, mulher."_

_Ino resfolegou, "Sim, como se isso ajudasse." _

_Shikamaru rolou os olhos. "Você pode me escutar por favor?"_

"_Não."_

_Ela era tão infantil._

_Após um momento de silencio ela virou-se. "Fale de uma vez!"_

_Shikamaru sorriu maliciosamente, achando graça. "Eu pensei que você não quisesse me ouvir."_

"_Shikamaru..." ela ergueu o punho ameaçadoramente._

_Shikamaru pareceu nervoso repentinamente. "Bem... Ino, já estamos namorando há algum tempo, e eu pensei- "_

_A mandíbula de Ino foi ao chão. "Você está terminando comigo?" gritou com horror._

_Shikamaru piscou. "Tão impaciente... Não mulher, eu to tentando te pedir em casamento!"_

_No rosto de Ino, que antes estava um expressão de descrédito, de re pente deu lugar a um sorriso genuíno. "Sério? Então continue!"_

_Shikamaru balançou sua cabeça. No que ele estava se metendo?_

**-**

"Daí ele me pediu, e naturalmente eu disse sim, e então ele me beijou, e a lua surgiu sobre nós e deu a tudo o seu brilho mágico, sabe? E então- "

"Você fala de mais." Tenten disse cortando o momento de Ino, que lançou um olhar nada agradável para ela.

"Isso foi muito doce, Ino" Hinata disse sorrindo.

"Foi totalmente Shikamaru," Riu Sakura.

"Bem, _foi_ romântico. Ele até me disse que me amava, e que estava disposto a abandonar sua 'liberdade' por mim, porque eu sou muito linda, e encantadora, e inteligente-" Sakura riu desdenhando, e Ino corou, "Bem, coisas desse tipo."

"Eu tenho certeza," ela sorriu maliciosamente. "E com você, Tenten? Alguma história romântica para nos contar?"

Tenten balançou a cabeça. "Ele apenas... pediu. Quero dizer, ele me levou pra jantar e foi totalmente doce, mas eu realmente não consigo explicar. Mas foi... Incrível." Suspirou.

Sakura sorriu para ela e depois virou-se para a mais quieta do grupo. "Então Hinata, e você e Naruto? Algo acontecendo?"

Hinata olhou para baixo, envergonhada. "Nós s-somente c-começamos a sair," murmurou.

Depois de realmente perceber que Hinata era a garota para ele (eles não sabiam como tinha acontecido, mas Sakura tinha um suspeita disso, depois que Hinata pagou uma imensa conta para ele no Ichiraku), Naruto a chamara para sair. Ele não estava muito envergonhado, mas Hinata desmaiou. Ela acordou com a face sorridente dele, e ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Estavam juntos desde então; Hinata extremamente feliz e Naruto extático – finalmente ele tinha uma namorada!

Tenten inclinou-se para frente. "Ele disse que a amava ontem", disse com um sorriso largo.

"Ooooh!" Ino e Sakura cantaram juntas. O rosto de Hinata estava absurdamente vermelho.

"Isso é muito bonitinho", Ino suspirou.

"E o que você fez?" Sakura perguntou.

"Um..."

Tenten sacudiu a cabeça. "Desmaiou. E quando acordou, desmaiou de novo."

"Então você não disse que o amava?" Exigiu Sakura. Quando Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, Sakura socou levemente o seu ombro. "O que você está esperando? Ande logo e vá contar para aquele idiota!"

Hinata lançou um sorriso malicioso que ninguém jamais havia visto nela, "Não até você nós dizer o que está acontecendo com você e Sasuke."

"Sim Sakura. Ele propôs?" Ino estava borbulhando de excitação.

"Se ele tivesse feito, eu já teria te contado." Sakura respondeu se afundando na cadeira.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ouvir o que ele fez," Tenten riu. "Ele é o mais romântico de todos."

O segundo encontro – o primeiro de verdade – O que Sasuke fizera para Sakura era praticamente um lenda agora. Os seus amigos estavam convencidos que Sasuke era um completo romântico, mas Sakura sabia realmente o que acontecia.

Desde aquele dia, ele não havia dito uma vez que a amava, ele mal a beijava. Havia apenas pequenas coisas: sorrisos cúmplices, escovar de joelhos, juntando suas mãos. Mas era tudo em privado; ele não era aberto com o relacionamento deles. Nunca.

"É." Sakura disse calmamente, olhando para sua mão nua. "Ele é."

**-**

"Oi."

Sasuke olhou por cima do livro. Sakura estava encostada contra o batente da porta, enrugando a testa ligeiramente. Ele se esticou, sinal para ela se juntar a ele. Ela foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

Ela se deitou, e lhe fitou.

"Divertiu-se?" ele perguntou, baixando o livro. Ela deu de ombros.

"Foi tudo bem. A comida era uma droga, mas nós nos divertimos." Ela terminou juntando as mãos dela com as dele. Ele permitiu ela entrelaçar seus dedos, apertando a mão dela rapidamente. Sasuke não era muito de demonstrar afeição, seja pública _ou_ privada, mas Sakura sempre desejou por isso. Ela compreendia ele; nunca pedindo para ele segurar sua mão ou beijá-la em público, nem mesmo esperando que ele assumisse o relacionamento. Mas ele acreditava que ela merecia ao menos esses pequenos toques e carinhos.

"Sasuke..." Disse devagar, cuidadosamente. "Você soube que Shikamaru e Neji pediram as meninas em casamento?"

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, interessado. "Shikamaru me disse que ele estava planejando, mas eu não sabia do Neji." Falou.

Sakura ficou quieta. O que deveria dizer? '_Bem, quando você está planejando me propor?' _Muito rude.

Sasuke levando uma sobrancelha lhe questionando, ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem."

Ele não lhe olhou como se acreditasse nela, mas ele deixou isso. "Eu estou saindo," Ele disse levantando-se.

"Aonde?"

Sasuke olhou quase como _embaraçado._ Sakura escondeu uma risada. Aquilo foi muito fofo.

"Nós... estamos sem tomate." Ele murmurou.

Sakura deu de ombros. "Divirta-se."

**-**

Sasuke caminhou pelo mercado, as mãos em seu bolso. Parou em uma banca e começou a inspecionar os tomates, quando ele escutou o seu nome.

"Hey! Sasukeee!"

Sasuke virou-se, e gemeu. "O que você quer?" Perguntou secamente.

"Você é tão rude," Ino provocou, arrumando o cabelo, e ajustando a bolsa, e se abanando. Sasuke rolou os olhos.

"Parabéns." Ino sorriu radiante.

"Ele me pediu ontem." Disse ela.

"Sakura me falou," falou, voltando as costas para ela.

"A é, eu contei para ela essa manhã," ela balançou a cabeça concordando, "Então, quando vai pedi-la?"

"Pedi-la o que?" Perguntou, apalpando um tomate e o analisando.

"Em casamento, dã!"

Sasuke deixou o tomate cair no chão.

"_O que?"_

**-**

Sasuke correu para dentro de casa, subiu as escadas e chegou no quarto de Sakura. Ela o olhou curiosa.

"Onde estão os tomates?" Perguntou implicando.

Sasuke correu a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu... esqueci."

"Você está bem?" ela levantou-se e se dirigiu até ele.

"Eu encontrei com Ino," disse, "E ela é uma idiota."

"Am..."

"Sakura," ele agarrou os seus ombros. "Você sabe que eu gosto de você."

"Claro, eu também gosto." Piscou confusa.

"E você sabe que eventualmente eu tenho que restaurar o meu clã," ela balançou a cabeça concordando de vagar. "E você vai me ajudar."

Agora o rosto de Sakura estava se tornando um vermelho profundo. "Sasuke, o que -"

"O ponto é, Sakura, que para isso eu preciso que você se case comigo." Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Você está me propondo... em casamento?"

Sasuke concordou hesitante. Sakura lhe olhou ameaçadoramente.

A próxima coisa que ele soube, é que estava estatelado no chão fora do quarto dela. "Seja romântico," Ela rugiu, e depois bateu a porta com força.

Sasuke fitou a porta fechada por alguns segundos.

"De novo não."

Ele virou a cabeça para ver Naruto no topo das escadas, balançando negativamente a cabeça. "Você é um inútil, sabia disso?"

**-**

"Quantas vezes nós vamos ter que fazer isso? Você é supostamente um gênio!"

Sasuke rolou seus olhos. "Eu não sou romântico. Grande coisa."

"Mas isso é para Sakura." Disse Kakashi.

"Eu não sei _porque_ ela está com você."

"Cala a boca Naruto." Sasuke rosnou.

"Bem, eu não estou indo ajudar dessa vez. É melhor você ir e pedir para ela _direito_! Ela tem que ir contar para as amigas sobre como foi – e precisa ter sido bom!"

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi. Ele deu de ombros. "Naruto está certo. Isso é grande coisa; você tem que fazer por conta própria."

"Dessa vez, como você realmente a _pediu_?" Naruto perguntou acidamente.

"E um pequeno conselho – diga mais do que um 'Eu gosto de você,' Ok?" Kakashi sorriu.

Sasuke levantou-se e os fuzilou com os olhos. "Vocês não são ajuda." E ele foi embora.

"Que idiota." Naruto suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Tão desinformado sobre o assunto do amor," Kakashi concordou.

**-**

"_Sakura, eu te amo. Você traz muita felicidade para a minha patética existência. Casa comigo e me faz feliz para sempre?" _Muito bobo.

"_Sakura, eu venho te amando por anos. Eu quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos. Eu desejo ir para casa para você toda noite e acordar ao seu lado todo dia. Por favor, casa comigo." _Muito Clichê.

_Sakura, eu te amo com a intensidade de mil sois flamejantes. Sem você eu sou incompleto. Casa comigo!" _Muito... Lee.

Ele gemeu e sentou-se com a cabeça em suas mãos. E ele pensou que o primeiro encontro deles foi ruim!

"... Eu sou tão patético!"

Sasuke levantou-se; Sakura havia acabado de chegar dos campos de treinamento.

Ela olhou surpresa por ver ele, e então ela grunhiu.

"Sakura -"

"Até você parar de ser um idiota, a minha resposta é _não._"

"Você está sendo imatura." Sasuke suspirou, "Treina comigo?"

Sakura abriu a boca para responder ao 'imatura', mas parou. "... Certo."

**-**

Sakura estava dando tudo de si, assim como Sasuke. A luta estava durando bastante, e logo os dois estavam respirando pesadamente de exaustão.

"Eu sinto muito." Sasuke disse de repente.

Sakura congelou um chute. "Como?"

Ele capturou a sua perna e olhou fixamente para ela. "Sobre antes."

Sakura se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas Sasuke não a soltou. "'Ta Tudo bem, eu exagerei."

Sakura se libertou e Sasuke voltou-se assumindo uma pose defensiva.

"Talvez," Sasuke deu de ombros, "Mas obviamente você gostaria de poder se gabar para suas amigas sobre o seu romântico namorado." Ele sorriu. "E eu não tenho direito de tirar isso de você."

Ela corou e o desferiu um golpe.

"Então eu estive pensando," Ele disse, capturando o seu punho e agarrando ela pela cintura.

"Ah é?" Ela lhe desferiu soco, ele o capturou também.

"É." A girou, fazendo-a ficar de costas para o seu peito, as mãos delas presas. Ela tentou sair de seu abraço de aço, mas ele a apertou mais forte.

"O que, Sakura," Ele continuou, como se estivessem conversando enquanto jantam e não no meio de luta, "É que eu te amo. Você sabe isso, eu sei também."

"Isso é novo para mim." Ela resmungou.

"Sakura, eu não sou Lee ou Naruto. Eu não vou proclamar sobre minha imortal devoção por aí."

Sakura parou de tentar fugir.

"O ponto," disse juntando suas mãos, "mesmo que eu não diga, você sabe disso. E você sabe que por causa disso que eu estou te pedindo."

Ele a soltou, e ela virou-se. Ela abaixou-se permanecendo em um joelho. "Mas sobre isso você pode falar mais tarde." Disse ele com um sorrisinho.

"Sakura... Casa comigo?"

**-**

Ino, Tenten e Hinata chegaram ao restaurante e avistaram Sakura bebendo água na mesa pela janela. Elas se encaminharam até lá e sentaram-se.

"E aí testuda? Não pode esperar pela gente?"

Sakura apenas sorriu e balançou a mão.

Ino gargalhou. "Ele fez!"

"Parabéns!" Tenten sorriu.

"Como ele fez?" Hinata pediu docemente.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. "Oh, foi _tão romântico..._"

**-**

**editado. 20/06/2009**


End file.
